


A Spoiled Prince

by NiuNiu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Promptis - Freeform, Public Masturbation, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: A rare night out with all of his loved ones is something Noctis always looks forward to - especially, when it means he can disappear with Prompto, to spoil him softly and be spoiled by his grinning lips in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Niu uses surprise Promptis fic: It's (hopefully) super effective!  
> Today is my birthday so I wanted to spoil my readers - old and new - with an extra Promptis fic on top of The Loveless Prince.
> 
> I fell in love with Prompto-loco's drawing of boys having a night out, and I definitely wanted to write a fic inspired by it. Please see the artwork here: prompto-loco.tumblr.com/post/157615075605/prompto-loco-prompto-loco-i-could-draw-a
> 
> Prompto-loco is a sweet person in FFXV and Promptis fandom and definitely deserves all kind of wonderful things!
> 
> Thank you Rynn for the proofreading this fic.

Noctis was basically purring in the back seat of the dark limo, its windows darkened from the outsiders’ gazes. For a once he was happy to wear a suit, his red shirt accompanied with a black tie. Usually he hated them, those hot and itchy and strangling formal wears, but today, it was required if he wanted to have some fun. Prompto sat before Noctis, on the opposite seat, and was just as electrically excited as him. 

“Oh man, it’s been ages since we’ve had a chance to go out together, all four of us,” Prompto was beaming, his green shirt making his freckles stand out even better. He was gesturing towards Gladio next to him and Ignis next to Noctis.

“This is indeed a rare opportunity,” Ignis replied in his own dark suit, looking at Noctis. “My apologies that we haven’t been able to have a night out in a long time, Your Highness.” 

“No worries, it’s not your fault,” Noctis waved his hand in the air casually. 

“Iris didn’t come this time?” Prompto asked Gladio, earning a confused look from him. Judging from his face, Gladio wasn’t sure whether he should take Prompto’s curious question as offensive or just as a question. 

“I didn’t tell Iris we were going. She’s got a school day tomorrow anyway,” Gladio explained crossing his hands over his chest. His shoulders seemed to just widen with the black suit; the blue shirt and black tie framing his manly face handsomely. 

“Aaw, bummer. It would have been nice to have some girl company,” Prompto whined disappointed, earning a glare from Gladio and a chuckle from Ignis. 

“Well, you’ve got us,” he said. 

“All three of us,” Noctis pointed out with a smirk. 

Prompto’s face fell sour and he showed tongue to Noctis. Then he laughed at Noctis’s miffed expression, earning a slap on his knee from him. 

The limousine with its own driver slowly stopped in the front door of a skyscraper. It was a familiar place to all of the men: It was the building with their favorite night club, high above the eternally dark city, accessible only for the VIP of Insomnia. While Noctis himself wasn’t a party animal by any stretch of the phrase, he did enjoy having a drink or two at the bar counter with his friends. It was one of the rare places where he could relax without fear of anyone pestering him due his royal status. It also gave a chance for Ignis and Gladio to kick back, as they knew Noctis was safe at the club. 

“Ah, so glad to be here!” Prompto sighed pleased as they stepped out the car, and he stretched his body, head turning quickly to the VIP line. 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed. 

“We have just arrived and already checking out the girls...” he muttered at Prompto, who huffed in return. 

“Says the Skirt Chaser himself,” Prompto noted, his eyes narrowing for Gladio. 

“I think there’ll be plenty of women for both of you inside,” Ignis calmly stated, gesturing both Prompto and Gladio to follow him inside. 

Noctis was smirking slightly, shaking his head at Prompto and Gladio. Especially to Prompto. Whatever the guy said about girls, Noctis knew better how things really were; what really ticked Prompto’s fancy. 

The bouncer let them in before others, lively dance music echoing from further in the nightclub into their ears as soon as they stepped in the long hallway leading to bar area. Despite the music choice, it wasn’t any techno or rave club, but a sophisticated, yet neatly naughty place, which had a dress code – a perfect for VIP guests for letting loose. 

Prompto’s eyes were shining when they made it to the bar counter. He took a seat with a huge grin. 

“Vodka!” he yelled at the bartender, who recognized the four of them immediately. 

“Make it three,” Gladio leaned over the counter towards the bartender, who was smiling at the royal four.

“One for His Highness, too?” the bartender asked, already placing glasses on the table.

“Sure,” Noctis nodded in the middle of Gladio and Prompto.

Prompto was fussing at Ignis, pushing his phone underneath Ignis’s nose.

“Here, here! Take a photo of us!” he chirped happily as the bartender poured vodka shots for all of them.

“Oh? I’m the photographer now?” Ignis smirked with a cocked eyebrow, but gladly did what Prompto wished for.

“Alright boys! Bottoms up!” Prompto declared with the tiny shot glass in his hands, pouring the drink down from his throat with one go - Gladio doing the same and actually finishing his drink before Prompto, demonstrating this by shaking his glass upside down. Prompto’s lips opened and his eyebrows rose.

“Oh yeah,” he breathed out with a throaty groan, “That felt good.”

Noctis was just finishing his shot, drinking it calmly with a small grin on his face. He had never been the one to down his shot in one go. Prompto and Gladio, however, almost demonstrated their drinking skills and sort of competed against each other silently. Noctis was impressed how such a lightweight guy as Prompto had such a high alcohol tolerance. Noctis had seen what Prompto could do with all the available alcohol. He could perhaps drink even Gladio under the table.

Ignis handed Prompto’s phone back to him.

“I hope the photo pleases his royal photographer,” he said, taking a hold of his own shot glass.

Prompto was grinning from ear to ear.

“Great shot! Good job, Ignis. And thanks!”

“My pleasure.”

“Another round, boys?” Gladio asked, looking eager to drink more. Prompto was in the game immediately.

“Yeah! Bourbon this time!” he cried bumped up, slamming his shot glass against the table surface.

“Noct?” Gladio turned his head to Noctis, who only chuckled.

“Bourbon is fine with me. Actually, better than vodka,” he said with closed eyes, pushing his glass towards the bartender. He took the glass and filled it up.

Prompto’s head was popping up and down in a series of quick nods.

“Bourbon kinda suits your style, doesn’t it?” he hummed thoughtfully, earning a laughter from Noctis.

“And vodka suits yours?” he grinned impishly, his eyes keenly on Prompto’s face. “I think girly drinks suit you better.”

“Nah, I don’t like sweet stuff that much. I like Salty Dog the best and Gunfire’s great, too, even though I’m not really that big fan of tea otherwise.”

“Ignis, on the other hand, loves to have his Ebony even in drinks,” Gladio laughed playfully at Ignis, who only adjusted his glasses in return.

“Coffee based drinks are definitely my favorites,” he said, declining bartender’s offer for bourbon. “White Ebony Russian for me instead, please.”

“Gladio likes the manly drinks, doesn’t he?” Prompto leaned over the counter before Noctis’s towards Gladio. He nodded agreeing.

“Yeah. Nothing beats a good quality whiskey or dark quality ale,” he was smiling, pleased.

Noctis was happy to see Gladio so relaxed. He was always working, 24/7, because of being Noctis’s bodyguard, and at times Noctis did feel sorry about it - as well as he did feel sorry for Ignis also working for him 24/7. Thus, Noctis loved these rare night outs, when they all could just kick back, relax and let go of their responsibilities.

“What’s Noct’s fave?” Prompto was still leaning on the counter his upper body towards Gladio, but his head turned up to look at Noctis’s face. Noctis looked down at Prompto’s curious face.

“You forgot? I like Mojitos.”

“Hey, let’s order our fave drinks after these shots and share them?” Prompto suggested, his face beaming so much that Noctis an Gladio couldn’t say no to Prompto.

They spend a good while at the counter, enjoying their time and drinks, chatting this and that, listening also news from the bartender, who always welcomed them in with the warmest ways. After a while a woman joined their group, sitting next to Ignis. To everyone’s surprise Ignis knew the woman, turning to have a chat with the elegant, sophisticated lady. Gladio’s face dropped when he saw the scene, Noctis and Prompto trying their best not to snicker at Gladio’s dismay for him being left without any lady company.

“I can’t believe Ignis knows her,” he muttered, making Prompto and Noctis curious.

“Oh, who is she?” Noctis whispered, nodding his head slightly towards the woman.

“She’s the daughter of the International Affairs Ministry’s leader,” Gladio said quietly. “On the other hand, Ignis probably knows everyone important in Insomnia. Still, I’m kinda surprised.”

“Don’t you mean jealous?” Prompto hissed mischievously at Gladio, getting a frustrated grunt back.

After getting to chance to exchange a few words with Ignis in peace, the woman invited the whole group to a quieter corner to continue their chat. Gladio took the offer, but Prompto and Noctis looked at each other, both coming into a same conclusion;

“We’ll be heading to our fave spot. We might join you later,” Noctis replied, apologizing that they turned the request down with a slight bow towards the woman. She didn’t mind.

Prompto and Noctis left the bar counter, heading for the stairs at the quiet corner. Noctis’s stomach started to burn nicely the closer to the stairs they got. Prompto looked at him discreetly, a flash traveling in his blue eyes.

“The usual?” he asked with a grin, his eyebrows cocking.

“The usual,” Noctis replied with a nod, following Prompto to upper levels.

The bar had a private booth reserved only for Noctis’s use - just in case he wanted to have totally private time inside the bar due his status. The spacy booth was in the highest level of the bar, with a view down below to everything that was going on, but shielded completely from the view of outsiders. It was quiet, with a good noise insulation, with its own minibar and snack stock, nice soft leather sofas, games and own music and movie system. There was also direct connection to sauna and jacuzzi, which could be used any time if the prince wished that. With a one call, Noctis could order anything he wanted, from items to services.

Prompto let out a dreamy sigh when they entered the booth, Noctis closing the door behind him with “Do not disturb”-sign on the handle.

“I love this place,” Prompto was sighing even more, dropping on the couch with a most relaxing manner.

“I’m glad you do. Sorry it’s been so long since the last time we’ve been up here,” Noctis apologized, going for the minibar.

Prompto shook his head.

“No problem. A little wait makes this all more exciting,” he said, his eyes following Noctis as he approached the sofa with beers in his hold.

Noctis’s face blushed, but he smirked despite of it.

“Indeed, it does,” he sighed back at Prompto, his tone flirty. He placed the opened beers on the table, taking seat next to Prompto. Their eyes followed each other.

Noctis heart was beating, the warmness in his stomach spreading wider as he sat next to Prompto. He knew why Prompto loved this place, why he had wanted to come here. Noctis would be lying if he hadn’t been thinking the same thing since they had left the palace for the club - his hands itching and lips burning to touch and taste; to caress and feel Prompto.

It had been a long time. Too long. The moment Noctis leaned to kiss Prompto, their lips meeting each other softly and tenderly, he was already hard. It always happened so easily with Prompto. He felt like he should have been ashamed of himself for that, but he didn’t mind. Nor did Prompto. He chuckled into the kiss, butterflies in Noctis’s stomach getting crazy wild from that sound. Prompto always sounded adorable and somehow so sexy, even if he was just yawning. It drew Noctis crazy; how someone could manage to wrap him around their little finger so effortlessly. He was proud of his solitude and kept a certain distance to people around him, but with Prompto all his defenses came crashing down and he melted into a hot mold, which Prompto could stretch, press, squeeze and caress in any way he ever wanted to.

It was almost scary to Noctis how much he desired Prompto.

Prompto’s warm lips withdraw from Noctis’s mouth a lot sooner than he had anticipated, and he protested it with a wordless groan.

“Noct. You spoiled me last time; let me spoil you now in return,” Prompto said with a calm tone, his eyes flirty and the grin mischievous; so mischievous Noctis’s heart jumped up to his throat from the sheer excitement.

“I’m yours to play with,” Noctis replied, lolling back against the leather sofa’s backrest. He got a chuckle from Prompto.

“Aaw, the prince has got hots for the peasant,” he joked, his hand landing on Noctis’s chest and traveling slowly down, with widely spread fingers. He leaned closer to Noctis’s face.

“I sure do,” Noctis replied with a grin, his eyes lazily following Prompto’s mouth. He urged Prompto to kiss him again, pushing his chin nearer Prompto’s face. He followed Noctis’s urging with a teasing grin, opening his lips for him slowly. While he kissed Noctis, his fingers were slowly loosening Noctis’s tie, fingertips opening the red shirt’s buttons slowly. When Prompto had managed to expose Noctis’s chest the way he wanted, he removes his lips from Noctis’s mouth and pressed them softly at his collar, traveling slowly down in the narrow opening in the shirt; taking his time kissing Noctis’s warm skin softly. Noctis head cocked lazily with a sigh. It felt good to be kissed by Prompto, no matter where his mouth landed to.

“I think there are a few more strands since last time here, but only a few,” Prompto was grinning impishly against Noctis’s sad excuse of chest hair. Noctis got miffed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“I shaved,” he lied, getting a throaty laughter from Prompto.

“I like your chest the best,” he complimented Noctis softly, reaching up to his face to kiss his pouting lips.

“Really?” Noctis mumbled against Prompto’s mouth, “If I recall right, last time we were here you were crying out how you loved my dick up in your ass the best,” he smirked at Prompto mischievously.

Prompto’s face flushed all red, but he didn’t deny Noctis’s sly comment.

“Oh yeah?” he puffed his chest, pressing his body against Noctis’s, “Then this time, I make you cry out loud how you love your dick inside my mouth the best.”

Prompto got a husky groan as a reply from Noctis, his cheeks also red from the anticipation of Prompto’s promise. Prompto shifted his head closer to Noctis, his lips touching softly his earlobe.

“I will suck you so dry you need to refill yourself with a full bottle of whiskey afterwards,” Prompto whispered dirtily into Noctis’s ear; Noctis’s hands jumping up to Prompto’s waist immediately, squeezing his waistline and traveling down to his narrow hips and up to his nicely round ass with a deep groan.

“No one’s going to believe me if I say Prince Charming loves dirty talk and mounts his peasant friend like he owns him, so I’m not going to say anything,” Prompto was snickering into Noctis’s neck. Noctis chuckled at him, his hands caressing Prompto’s behind through his black formal pants widely.

“You’re the worst dirty talker,” Noctis pointed out while Prompto’s lips were already travelling down Noctis’s side of a neck, descending slowly to his chest with wet kisses.

“I won’t be talking much anything soon: Mom always said it was a bad habit to talk with a mouth full,” Prompto casually said, fueling Noctis’s inner fire even more. He was now painfully aware of how hard he was and with a grunt Noctis’s lifted his palms up to Prompto’s shoulders, caressing his neck underneath his collar.

“Take the shirt off,” he basically commanded Prompto, who didn’t have to be asked twice. In a moment Prompto had stripped himself half-naked, all to Noctis’s pleasure. He stripped himself out from the shirt, too, earning a knowing chuckle from Prompto.

Noctis’s palms landed on Prompto’s bare back as soon as he arched back to Noctis’s chest to kiss him. He let Prompto to follow his upper body’s curves and its smooth surface, his breath hitching the lower Prompto’s head traveled with his hot mouth, wet tongue and sharp teeth, which playfully nipped Noctis here and there on the way towards his belt. Prompto stopped to pay especially good attention to Noctis’s lower stomach, underneath his navel just above the waistline of his black pants; he knew that was one of Noctis’s sweet spots. Like always, he earned a pleased hiss from Noctis when he licked his stomach from that very sweet spot; followed by a soft moan.

Noctis followed Prompto’s form with half closed eyelids, his body now relaxed and slouched lower on the sofa. Prompto’s body went lower and lower on Noctis, until he finally knelt between Noctis legs. He grinned widely.

“Excited as always, aren’t we?” he teased Noctis and ran his palm over Noctis’s erection. It was easy to see how hard he was.

“It’s your fault,” Noctis blushed, sort of embarrassed. He wanted Prompto to keep rubbing him through his pants a little longer; his zipper pressing nicely against his hardness.

Prompto laughed.

“I guess I need to take responsibility of this then, eh?” his eyes were glimmering impishly. Noctis’s lips curved up into a pleased, half-grin.

“Definitely,” he replied. “Tormenting a crown heir is a capital crime. You should be punished.”

“Oh, then I definitely need to apologize quick before His Highness gets upset or comes into his pants,” Prompto joked playfully, his hands rising up to unbutton and unzip Noctis’s pants. He sought Noctis’s dick out from his underwear, giving him a flirty glare from underneath his pale eyelashes before kissing the tip softly. Soon Prompto’s lips wrapped softly around Noctis’s tip, sliding painfully slowly lower; Noctis head lolling further backwards, his neck stretching beautifully the deeper Prompto sucked him in.

He had missed this. God, he had missed Prompto’s warm mouth and hot tongue, those lovely thin lips caressing him teasingly. Prompto was good with giving head; something he had learned the longer they had known with Noctis, thanks to them often sneaking off somewhere and Noctis being – like Prompto always stated – a slut for blowjobs. Noctis couldn’t deny that nor lie to himself; he loved to be Prompto’s little toy. When Prompto’s mouth tightened around Noctis’s length, his hand curling around his dick’s base, Noctis was basically seeing stars already. This was what Noctis called life.

Prompto head bopped up and down between Noctis’s legs steadily, his pleased hum vibrating against Noctis’s hot length. The thought of how Prompto had noted just a moment ago, how he wouldn’t be talking with his mouth full crossed Noctis mind and it turned him on even more. Made him hot like Hell’s fire. Damn Prompto. He definitely knew which buttons to push to make him hot and completely submitted into Prompto’s skillful care.

“I love you,” Noctis hissed with a soft moan, his fingers caressing Prompto’s groomed hair and curling against his scalp tenderly. Prompto kept his eyes closed but couldn’t hide a small smirk from the corner of his mouth. Noctis’s heart fluttered at  that rather odd looking smirk and he caressed Prompto’s head more.

Prompto’s head lifted up, his mouth disconnecting with Noctis’s dick, and he looked up Noctis with a pouty frown.

“Stop it, you’re messing up my hair,” he whined while his hand kept pumping Noctis. “Last time you messed my hair so bad I had hard time explaining to Gladio and Ignis what was going on.”

“I think they know already,” Noctis tried impishly, but Prompto wasn’t having it.

“It’s embarrassing when they look at me like that,” he stuttered. “You know, I’m not royalty so we shouldn’t even be sneaking off like this in the first place.”

“They won’t mind,” Noctis offered once more with a tender smile, “It’s my problem to deal with the public, not yours. So, listen to your future king and go on,” he smirked at Prompto, patting his head and let then his hand travel down to rest on the back of Prompto’s neck.

Prompto’s face was flushed and he looked boggled for a moment. Then he averted his blue eyes shyly from Noctis, giving him a small pout.

“You’re unfair,” he mumbled with a deep blush, but Noctis knew Prompto was glad; glad for the support from Noctis’s part, no matter what.

Noctis followed Prompto’s mouth with a cocked head, feeling how the slightly toned down heat inside him was getting warmer again. Prompto took him inside his mouth again, all so warm and inviting. Noctis loved that; Prompto’s mouth was so sweet; no matter where it landed or what magic tricks it did to Noctis, it was always sweet and alluring. Noctis closed his eyes and concentrated on that warm, sweet, wet feeling around his dick. Somehow Prompto knew exactly where to suck and how to do it; knew what was the right pressure with the hand curled around the base of his length and how to pump him with the deep sucks to make him feel the best. He let out a throaty groan, his legs spreading apart slightly. Prompto replied to him with tilting his head, letting his tongue travel along the bottom of Noctis’s dick. A long moan escaped from Noctis’s parted lips at that touch.

“Ah, there,” he whispered, petting Prompto’s neck lightly with his fingers.

“I know,” Prompto smirked mouth full, earning a chuckle from Noctis. No matter what the situation, Prompto always had to drop a joke here and joke there; any man would have known the best spots on other man’s dick – and Prompto knew Noctis’s dick like his own.

“What did you say about the talking with your mouth full?” Noctis snorted, trying to sound like scolding Prompto but failing miserably in it.

“Uh-huh,” Prompto hummed between his sucks, taking a sweet revenge on Noctis by sucking him harder; squeezing him harder; pumping him harder. It drew a loud gasp from Noctis, followed by a vocal, long moan which rose up from Noctis’s chest; his chest heaving deeply when Prompto didn’t let go of him, but continued with the strong sucking and pumping. Noctis’s knees trembled.

“Ah, yeah…” he muttered with closed eyes, head thrown backwards against the sofa’s backrest. His both hands landed on Prompto’s shoulders, caressing his bare, freckled skin, occasionally rising up to the back of his head along his long, beautiful neck – but he didn’t touch Prompto’s hair like he had asked. He’d never did anything Prompto didn’t want to. He respected and loved Prompto from the bottom of his heart.  Sometimes Noctis worried he couldn’t express his love towards Prompto as well as he wanted to. He caressed his skin more in a hope to let him know how much he loved Prompto; loved his attention and care. To underline his satisfaction and happiness, Noctis didn’t even try to be quiet or discreet with his moans and whimpers. Was there really any better way to let your lover know you loved everything they did to you, that they were touching and doing the things just the right way, than vocalizing it out with a husky, hot, dirty voice; with pleasure twisted face and with hot hands desperately touching them back, hoping that this moment would never end.

Prompto’s head kept going up and down, his mouth sucking, licking, biting, nibbling and kissing Noctis’s hard dick; from up, down, sideways, his tongue circling around the tip, travelling alongside the bottom of his shaft, sucking him in as deep as he could. His free hand was playing softly with Noctis’s bare stomach, lazily stroking here and there. Noctis’s shivered under his touches; Prompto was both so gentle with his touches and yet utterly merciless when he sucked him. Noctis had to give him that though; last time when they had been here and he had mounted Prompto like his mate in a heat, Prompto’s absolutely gorgeous body stretched in front of him with arched back, Noctis had been very selfish with his wants. He had tormented Prompto sweetly, making him sob with pleasure and cry his name when he came, almost together at the same time with Noctis. Now, it was his turn to suffer; suffer oh so sweetly, so desperately intoxicating.

He didn’t mind that. Prompto could torture him like this any day,  anywhere, at any time. He’d submit under his spell easily, with a snap of his fingers or with a hot kiss from his thin, smirking lips.

Noctis whimpered loudly, his fingers curling at the base of Prompto’s neck, clutching into his hair tightly. His legs widened even more apart and Prompto’s hand rose from his stomach up to his chest, searching for his nipple for a little squeeze. Noctis hissed at the first touch, moaning with a shivering voice at the sharp squeeze. Prompto pumped him harder, humming back at his throat from the pleasured noises slipping from Noctis from Prompto’s blow job and caresses.

“Ah…It’s coming…” Noctis mewled with a pleasure twisted face.

Prompto’s mouth lifted up from Noctis’s dick, his hand caressing his erection with full length with steady strokes. Then he let go of him, earning a small protesting noise from Noctis, and sat next to him on the sofa, wrapping his left arm around Noctis shoulder and taking a hold of his dick with his right one. Prompto stroke Noctis while seeking his mouth into a deep, feverish kiss. Noctis was utterly under Prompto’s command.

“I don’t swallow anything else except your moans,” Prompto smirked into Noctis’s panting mouth, suffocating him with kisses and his tongue once more. Noctis cried, muffled, back at him.

“I know,” he whimpered back, his words dying and transforming into a shivering groan.

“Plus, I really like to watch you coming. You’re so pretty, Noct,” Prompto’s lips ghosted over his cheek down to his ear and then to his neck, where Prompto nuzzled his nose and face against Noctis’s stretched neck. “Damn, Noct, you’re so hot. You have no idea how hard I am right now.”

“Damn you…” Noctis hissed back at Prompto, earning an evil chuckle against his neck where Prompto’s lips were planting a kiss after a kiss. His hand sought Prompto’s own boner, but quickly Prompto snatched his hand away, grinning.

“I said I was going to spoil you, not the other way around.”

“But I want to—“ Noctis protested with heavy pants, only to be cut off by Prompto. He closed Noctis’s mouth with a kiss, fastening the speed of his strokes so quickly Noctis yelped in a pleasure, his eyes rolling backwards. He was getting closer; he could feel that.

Prompto kept kissing and biting him here and there, whispering how hot and sexy Noctis looked into his ear. Noctis’s fingers curled deeper into whatever he could get a hold of; one hand on the sofa’s surface and another one on Prompto’s pants, twisting the black fabric tightly. He was gasping and moaning desperately, his face twisted with ecstasy and air coming out in hot, throaty begs for Prompto to continue, to let him come.

Prompto followed Noctis’s wishes, pumping him hard until Noctis couldn’t take it any longer. With a trembling body he gave up, coming onto his stomach and around Prompto’s fingers, his orgasm drawing out a primal cry of pleasure from his rather tiny frame. He cried loudly, head thrown backwards and Prompto milked him empty, all the way till he was gasping loudly, his body relaxing. When Noctis returned back to earth from his little trip to stars, Prompto grinned a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you,” he smirked once more with one, two, tree, four little pecks on Noctis’s satisfied looking face. Noctis took a deep breath, sighing with a calm tone.

“I made quite a mess…” he mumbled, Prompto still pecking his cheek lovingly with series of small kisses.

“Well, it’s been long,” Prompto offered, this time finally getting Noctis’s attention and a proper kiss back from his dry lips.

Noctis cleaned his stomach and pants with tissues which Prompto had pulled out from somewhere. While Noctis was closing his zipper and button, Prompto sat back on the sofa, lazily sliding lower and widening his knees apart slightly.

“Your turn to watch me,” Prompto said mischievously, his cheeks completely flushed with such a deep color it almost made his freckles disappear.

Noctis eyes widened as Prompto opened his own zipper and pulled his erected dick out, stroking himself while looking at Noctis. Noctis blushed at Prompto’s idea but couldn’t help the grin, which turned into a small laughter. He sat sideways to Prompto and leaned lazily against his arm over the sofa’s backrest.

“I’m watching,” he sing-sang with half-closed eyes, his gaze traveling on Prompto’s naked upper body. “Should I take a picture?”

“Nope; this is a private show for His Highness,” Prompto smirked back with a sigh, petting Noctis slightly underneath his chin.

Noctis’s cheeks were still feverish from the orgasm and Prompto’s teasing didn’t help him to cool down. Yet, he let Prompto do what he wanted to, hungrily staring at his every movement, every gasp from his thin lips, every fluttering of his beautiful eyes. He admired Prompto’s neck when it stretched pushing his head backwards; admired his voice which was sexy and alluring as always. While not as vocal as Noctis, Prompto definitely wasn’t shy with his moans and gasps either.

Noctis stared at Prompto so keenly he almost didn’t blink at all. He wanted to record every single second of this private masturbation show into his memory, so he could play it in his head whenever he was pleasuring himself in the palace’s shower. As much as he wanted to handle Prompto like he pleased inside the palace, it was still sort of difficult to find a way to hide from the palace staff – and from his father – in his home. Thus, the moments in this club were treasured by Noctis and to get to watch Prompto doing himself was the real icing on the cake. He wanted to kiss Prompto, suck a deep kiss mark onto his pale neck, but he didn’t; Prompto had asked not to be touched but only watched. He’d do anything Prompto ever wanted. Anything.

Prompto’s mouth was hanging open beautifully and Noctis had really hard time not to kiss or touch him. His eyes wandered to Prompto’s cock and how inviting it looked in Prompto’s own hold. Prompto was whimpering softly, eye closed, gasping every now and then and occasionally biting his lower lips sexily, all to Noctis’s pleasure. His voice got only louder and huskier the longer he wanked himself next to Noctis. Noctis chest ached.

“That’s illegal,” Noctis sighed at the sight of Prompto, his eyes hungry over him.

Prompto managed to chuckle shortly until his face dropped back to pleased, utterly pleasured expression; his pale brows twisting upwards and mouth opening for quick gasps, which came rushing from his heaving chest. Another and another and another, louder and louder and soon the gasps danced together into a cry of release; his warm sperm splattering on his stomach and lower chest. His body shivered with the force of the orgasm, and when he finally settled down, Noctis was there to kiss his face and neck, unable to keep his hands away from Prompto any longer.

“You’re so hot when you do that,” Noctis complemented Prompto tenderly.

Prompto reached for tissues to wipe himself clean, his face tired yet pleased.

“I’m happy to make you happy,” he simply stated, cleaning his smeared fingers.

“Guess what would me even happier now?” Noctis purred into Prompto’s ear, pecking his ear.

“What?”

“A bath together. I’m all sticky, thanks to you.”

Prompto laughed, turning his head to Noctis.

“I’m all sticky thanks to me, too, so yeah. Bath sounds great,” he said happy. They kissed each other tenderly, with no hurry, until Noctis broke the kiss and stood up.

“I’m going to get the bath water running,” he said offering his hand for Prompto. He accepted it and allowed Noctis to pull himself up from the sofa.

“And after that; food!” Prompto declared loudly, his fist pumping up into air, high above his head.

“Sounds like we’re not leaving here for a while, hm?” Noctis shook his head with a chuckle.

“…I wonder if Ignis and Gladio will mind?” Prompto got suddenly serious.

“Meh. They won’t. We can join them later, after the food and drinks. Most likely they’re still hanging with that woman we met earlier,” Noctis brushed Prompto’s concerns off and walked him towards the bathroom. “Let’s go. I’m getting cold.”

They bathed together, unable to keep their hands or lips from each other; enjoying both the warmness of the water and warmness of the person who made their hearts skip a beat lovingly. If you asked Noctis, kissing tasted even better in cramped, small space, where it was easy to touch any part of your lover’s body freely – except his hair, which he didn’t want to mess up. They took their sweet time in the bath tub, face to face, talking this and that. Noctis was already thinking in secrecy that next time they should definitely have sex in the bath, in a way or another. He didn’t, however, let Prompto know about his plans; it would be a surprise for Prompto. He liked surprises and Noctis loved to surprise him happily.

“What?” Prompto asked, taking Noctis by surprise. He blinked.

“Uh, what?”

“You were staring at me funnily,” Prompto’s eyebrow knit together, lips tightening. “Is it my hair?”

“No, your hair is fine, as always. I was just thinking when we might get next time to come here,” Noctis said, not letting Prompto know anything about his plans.

Prompto’s lips pursed and he took a thoughtful look at the ceiling.

“That can take forever,” he sighed beaten, “Noct, you definitely should move into your own apartment so we could hang somewhere around freely and be naughty without chances to get caught.”

“Why me? You could move away from your home, too?” Noctis laughed. Prompto looked genuinely a slightly miffed.

“Well, duh, you’re the one of us who could afford a home of his own,” he pouted, “I will, most likely, be living as a tenant forever. It’s hard to earn living with photographing only and I’m really not good with anything else. I could never do customer retail work or anything similar. I’m actually anxious around people and I hide that by being a goof. Who wants to hire someone like that?”

Noctis felt sorry for Prompto, genuinely did, but a grin appeared on his lips nevertheless. He shifted closer to Prompto, leaning towards his face.

“Then how about I get you a house? With me? Some day in the future,” he asked softly.

Prompto stuttered and blushed up to his ears. He looked to the side, seeming bothered.

“Noct, that’s… You know we can’t…” he whined.

“Sure we can,” Noctis nodded encouraging.

“But… You’re the crown heir and I’m literally a no-good peasant, you know… How would your father react if you moved in with me? What about the crown heir?” Prompto was panicking already with all the horrible future scenarios.

Noctis placed his hand warmly on Prompto’s shoulder, smiling at him most lovingly.

“You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you not? At least the last time I checked you were, unless you resigned and didn’t let me know. Second, my father will want me to be happy and spend my time with someone who I love as much as he loved my mother. And crown heir; come on, Prompto. That’s too early to think and we’ve got all politics covering that. If Caelums aren’t there, someone else will be. No crown has ever stayed in the same family forever. It’s been, what, two thousand years or something of Caelums? I’m sure it’d all work out somehow.”

Prompto listened to Noctis carefully, smiling then shyly.

“If you say so. I believe in you. I want a chocobo stable with two baby chocobos!” his face lightened up suddenly and Noctis had to laugh at him heartily.

“Demands already? You greedy little bastard,” he laughed, leaning to kiss Prompto’s lips with a long, long kiss. Then he took a look at Prompto’s face, their noses touching.

“Of course,” he breathed out tenderly, “Anything for my loved one.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Drop me a comment below and don't worry it wouldn't be long/good/detailed/ect. enough, as I really don't care do you write a novel comment or send me just "Liked it!" I appreciate all kind of feedback! 
> 
> Please remember to go send love for Prompto-loco's drawing, too!


End file.
